Kal-El
"I have so many questions. Where do I come from?" - Kal-El to Jor-El Kal-El is an Alien from the planet Krypton, reporter for the Daily Planet and member of the Justice League. As a Kryptonian, Kal-El has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun and one of the last surviving members of his race. Sent away from his planet Krypton as a small baby by parents Jor-El and Lara to Earth, he was found by Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha in the rural town of Smallville who took in the alien as their own and raised him, renaming the boy Clark Kent. Growing up discovering his powers, his adoptive parents helped him learn to use his powers in secret but a growing desire led him on a path to search for his origin. When his father's nemesis General Dru-Zod came to Earth with his followers in search of Kal-El, he proudly protected his adopted home from Zod's wrath as a hero who became known as Superman. Biography Early Life "Can't I just keep pretending I'm your son?" - Clark to Jonathan Kent Kal-El was born on the distant planet Krypton, located in Green Lantern Corps Sector 2813 to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van in the midst of a planet wide war. Kal-El was a naturally born child, which is outlawed on Krypton where all children are genetically engineered to become a more efficient being. When the planet was about to explode and to ensure their son's survival, they sent Kal-El away in a small ship design to carry him to safety away from the planet, sending him to Earth, located in Sector 2814 where Jor-El knew of a scout ship sent prior where Kal-El would grow up with extraordinary abilities and where he would look identical to the planet's natives. His ship landed undetected in Smallville, Kansas in the United States of America where he was found by a local farming couple, Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent. They took him in and illegally adopted him renaming him "Clark Kent" after Martha's maiden name. When Clark was 9, his body began to change in a way that would define his life forever. To the shock of Jonathan and Martha, Clark began developing super powered abilities the extent of which none of them knew. When Clark's Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision first developed and all the noises he could hear manifested at once, it was troublesome for the young Kryptonian to handle. He ran out of class and into a closet where Martha was called to school and helped Clark control his new abilities. When he was 13, whilst travelling on a school bus with his class, the bus crashed into a river. With the bus overturned, Clark decided that he must use his abilities to save everybody on the bus and using his Super Strength pushed the bus to safety of the bank. Several children saw Clark do this including Lana Lang and Pete Ross who relentlessly bullied Clark with their parents confronting Martha and Jonathan, but they defended Clark claiming there was nothing special about him. Back at the Kent Farm, Clark troubled and sat out gazing into the fields where Jonathan tried to tell Clark that he has to hide his abilities from the world if he is to be safe because not everybody will be as understanding as they are, but Clark argued that he shouldn't hide if he can help people. Questioning his place in the world, Jonathan decided to reveal to Clark how he came to them. In the barn under the floor, Jonathan revealed Clark's ship to him along with the House of El Key confirming Clark is an alien and came to them from the stars. Shocked and afraid, Clark asked if he could still pretend to be Jonathan's son who simply hugged his adoptive son and said he will always be his son. Jonathan said that Clark must in time find the reason he was sent to Earth. Quest for Knowledge As an adult, Clark left Smallville to travel North America, existing on the fringes of society so he could easily melt into the shadows if anyone got too nosy. On his journey, Clark slowly discovered more and more about his own powers. Whilst working in a highway bar and seeing men grope and abuse women, Clark intervened which caused a bar fight with one punching Clark to no effect. Instead of retaliating, Clark goes outside and takes out his anger on bits of metal. Not wanting any more attention, Clark skips town. Clark ended up in Cordova, an Alaskan fishing village and had secretly been helping save numerous lives over the years garnering a reputation as a mystery savior and was being tracked down by Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane. Getting a job on a fishing boat, Clark heard explosions and panic at an Oil Rig of the coast. Without thinking Clark rushed to the rig and began a search for injured or people in danger. Making sure everybody was clear from the below decks, he guided the people onto the helipad where the Coast Guard was waiting to evacuate the people to safety. As people were boarding the helicopter, large rigging was about to fall on the helipad but Clark rushed and held it up right allowing the chopper to leave before the entire rig exploded sending Clark into the water. Clark made his way back to Cordova and gathered a few things before abruptly leaving the small town to again go unnoticed by people. The Command Key that he had carried around his neck all his life began picking up a signal which Clark followed north to Ellesmere Island. Burrowing through the ice with his Heat Vision, Clark discovered an Alien ship which used the same technology as his key. Plugging in his key, Clark came face to face with a projection of his real father, Jor-El. Jor-El explained to Clark the reason he was sent to Earth, to provide them with hope and to keep testing the limitations of his powers. Finally knowing what he was meant to do, Clark gathered a suit from the ship before going outside and fully testing his abilities and flying away at ferocious speed. Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League members Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Recurring characters Category:Superman secret keepers Category:House of El Category:Reporters Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Kent family Arrival of Zod "Your a monster Zod. And I'm going to stop you." - Kal-El to General Zod Appearance Kal-El is a humanoid alien from the planet Krypton with natural black hair and stands above 6 feet tall with hazy blue eyes. He resembles a Caucasian Human and is very muscular in build which has naturally grown with his exposure to Earth's Yellow Sun. As Clark Kent, Kal-El wears fairly simple clothing during his youth such as chequer shirts and plain shirts with jeans and boots. As he grew and later traveled the world, he continued to wear simple clothing and sported a heavy beard. When he moved to Metropolis, Kal-El got rid of his beard and dressed more professionally for his work habits matching his farmer roots with a formal worker gear and also began wearing glasses to distance himself from his super heroic persona. As Superman, Kal-El wears his Superman costume which originally belonged to an ancestor of his father Jor-El. The suit is a native Kryptonian Garment that has a blue body, sports a red and yellow House of El emblem on the chest and a long red cape, along with red boots. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Kal-El has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite' *'Magic' Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Kal-El still has weaknesses. Kal-El is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. As well as physical weaknesses, he is also vulnerable to the various types of Kryptonite, radioactive pieces of his homeworld Krypton that are spread throughout the universe when the planet exploded. Magical and supernatural beings also pose a weakness to Kal-El, being that it is capable of overpowering his mighty strength. Also, his super vision X-Ray is unable to see through lead for an unknown reason. Lead can slow suppress the radiation of kryptonite. Personality Trivia *In Earth translation, Kal-El's name means "Star-''Child''". *Brandon Routh and Tom Welling expressed interest in the role, who played Superman in the film Superman Returns and in the TV series Smallville, respectively. *Henry Cavill is the first non-American actor to play Superman. *Before Henry Cavill was chosen, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer, and Mattew Goode were considered for the role. *Actor Henry Cavill previously was attached as Superman to McG's failed Superman movie before Bryan Singer took over as director. *For the first time in Superman media, it is visually explained what happens when Superman flies (Gravity is manipulated around him with bits of snow and gravel in a gravitational pull around him before he takes off). *The Superman costume is considered underwear on his home planet Krypton which is ironic given this is the first portrayal of the character on the big screen without his famous red trunks. *Kal-El's two fathers in this film has both played Robin Hood in feature films. Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League members Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Recurring characters Category:Superman secret keepers Category:House of El Category:Reporters Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Kent family